


The Letter That Never Came

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Series: The Letter [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, i love writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: Part two of The Letter, but this time it's on Lena's side and her experience... of not receiving her letter at all...





	The Letter That Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. Title was based off the Lemony Snicket A Series Of Unfortunate Events movie ending song. You should listen to it. Enjoy reading!

People's thirteenth birthday was kids most anticipated day of their life. They wait anxiously until midnight for their letters to appear under their pillows or under a book or in a jacket pocket. Ripping apart the envelope to read their future soulmates words to them. To most, this day is one they could never forget... that was definitely the case for little Lena Luthor... just not in the way anyone would've expected.

Growing up a Luthor, she never expected anything to come easy to her, but she fell back in comfort on the definites in her life. She'll get one year older every November 7th, she'll go to school every day except holidays, she'll die at the end of her life, and, when she turns thirteen, she'll know there's someone out there searching for her to make their lives full, as she is with them. She was adopted when she was four, she was shoved down and neglected to push Lex, her brother, up and use all his potential. Lena was not allowed to outshine him, was not allowed to be the loudest person in the room, was not allowed to be the smartest Luthor. She was not allowed to be a normal child with a life that was carefree and easy. Instead, it was harsh and quiet and very lonely.

_"You? You really think there's someone out there for you?" A scoff following the words that ring through Lena's head. "Lena, darling. You are a Luthor, we are our own soulmates. Everyone is an obstacle in your way. We are not to get caught up in... romance and fruitful relationships. Lionel was not my soulmate, I never got a letter when I turned thirteen. You know why? The world knew that no one was my match besides myself. You will be the same. The world knows you are wonderful and can accomplish so much on your own. You are destined to be alone and further strengthen the Luthor name for generations to come. You are an anomaly Lena Luthor." Ending her soliloquy with her typical maniacal and devilish smirk._

Hearing these words as a twelve year old can really mess you up, but it didn't deter Lena. It just made her want that letter to come even more. So, like every kid, she waited patiently in front of the clock on her desk to turn 12:00. The dark room made her even more anxious. The seconds ticked by, eating her away at every jarring sound. The clock flipped to midnight and she practically ran to her pillow and tossed it across the big room. She looked for it and found no letter. She rushed to the pillow to see if maybe she threw the letter with it. There was not a trace of a letter on or in it. Her nerves started to grow and she scoured her entire room but there was no sign of the letter. It was one in the morning by the time she gave up. Her mother was right... she was an anomaly. No one was meant for her. No one was /her/ One. There was no romantic future for her. Her birthday was the last day she cried about the idea that no one would be there for her after she died, since then, she turned stone cold. Unmoving force that took shit from no one. She was Lena Luthor, the press-less sister of the murderer Lex Luthor, and would stay that way for a long time.

~~~

“Oh no problem. I was wondering if I could tell you a couple of things about the company. I don’t trust many reporters with my words. I’ve read your stuff and you write the truth. I want to give you my truth,” she smiled wide to the beautiful reporter, Kara Danvers. She couldn't lie, she did expect her to show up when her name was on the guest list, and made it a primary job to find out what foods she was into. She has read her stuff once or twice before hand. She always loved the way Kara could sound like a nice and level headed reporter, but Lena could see behind the words and see the seething argument she subtly pushes out in her articles. She's risky and push the limit till she's holding onto the edge by her fingertips, but all that to get the truth. She respected her and that was it. She's signed off finding a steady partner years ago. Bump and dump has been her mindset when she had her own sexual needs taken care of.

"Let's go somewhere a bit quieter then..." she smirked to Kara and gently grabbed her fingers to drag her towards a service staircase around the end of the wing where the gala was being held.

"So, Miss. Luthor-" Kara started as they walked,

"Lena, please,"

"Well if I'm calling you Lena-"

"Kara it is," Lena ended the small retort and smiled.

Leading Kara up a final set of steps to a private office room above the kitchen. The room was kept dark because people may wonder what the lights are. The moon and stars lighted the room through the windows and Kara's icy blue eyes popped even more in the low light. Kara gestured to two rolling chairs and she sat slowly. The questions were what she expected until one question was asked and she was left silent.

"If you didn't have to follow a legacy, or didn't have your company, where would you be right now?" Kara's eyes wide and looking at her and waited for answer but sucked in her lips and set down the pen. Lena stood and walked around the desk to overlook the guest of her gala. Everyone exchanging conversation and plotting for their own profit.

She stayed quiet and finally answered, "honestly? I don't know. It's the one thing I never figured. I was to live this kind of life. I was to live the life my mother had. So, without that in mind? I wouldn't exist. A Luthor without their own company would be a paradox and both can't exist at the same time..." she looked down at her fingers and sighed.

Kara stood and slowly approached her from behind, running a hand over hers, "you can be whoever you want," Kara's voice so soft. Her glasses were off and her eyes looking soft and caring. Lena turned her head to her and her lips parted. No one ever believed she could be more than the plan that was set for her. Not even Lena herself.

In a swift and quick but still gentle motion, she cut the distance between her's and Kara's lips. Her hand coming up to cup the back of Kara's neck and pull her close. Kara's hands immediately setting themselves on Lena's hips. She was slow to react but Kara eventually kissed back and pushed Lena against the solid wood table. Lifting her up on the desk with unknown and unseen strength and slowly pulling open her blouse.

She's hooked up with countless other women, trying to see if maybe she could prove the anomaly wrong. Trying to find that match and heat but there was never nothing. Just cold and brutal. Every woman crushed Lena's soul little by little to where it was gone by this point. Kara. God. What could she say about Kara. If the sun was considered hot, Kara's kisses were like the heat from inside the core of Venus. The searing lips on hers that attach to her neck send her blood racing and her heart beats in her throat, threatening to jump right out of her. For so long she didn't know it still beat.

~~~

If Lena asked herself where she would be in a year's time, she would've probably passed out if she got this answer. Kara and Lena saw each other more. Gave time to each other that they never asked back for. They really did care for each other and Lena has never had so much warmth in her life. As the weeks grew into months, she was slowly integrated into Kara's friend group. Winn became a close companion and witness to her new products and Maggie was starting to grow on her since they were both dating a Danvers girl. In fact, she was invited to Alex and Maggie's wedding maybe four or five months into dating Kara. The ceremony was beautiful and she didn't miss the way Kara's hand tightened around hers when the wedding vows were read off the parchment paper inside the envelops. It made her heart hurt, knowing she'd never have that moment. Reading words the universe has led you to. The ones that you were always meant to say. She had looked down and Kara stepped right in and held her hand tighter. Lena smiled to her and it almost made her forget that Kara wasn't her soulmate.

Their year anniversary came quicker than Lena had imagined and she started to forget about the universe and its plan and was just happy. With Kara. It didn't matter that a letter never came. She didn't care any more. This has been the peak of her entire life and she doesn't want to change that for the world.

Christmas rolled around and Lena was sitting on their couch in their living room. Yes. _Their_ couch. They moved in together just a month before their year together. It's been 10 months in the two floor loft that Lena bought which barely put a dent in her fortune. She was reading one of Kara's article as the fire in front of the white couch warmed her feet. All of a sudden hands came over her eyes and after a small moment of panic she relaxed and lightly gripped the soft, pale hand. She looked up and saw Kara standing above her behind the arm of the couch. The two of them smiled and Kara leaned down to peck Lena's lips. Lena put the magazine down on the coffee table and Kara replaced it and sat in front of her crisscrossed.

"What's up babe?" She asked Kara.

"Welllllll," she dragged out while holding Lena's hands, "i was wondering if you wanted to go see the national city tree in the middle of the park? Apparently there's a tunnel of lights and with the snow on the ground, it's really pretty and I want to show it that it's not the most beautiful thing in the world. You know who is?" Kara smiled at her, the black sweater gripping her curves in all the right ways.

"Hmm... I'm sure it hassss to be... Winn right? He's. Very pretty boy," Lena giggled as she was shoved back by Kara's hand and she topped her. Kara's eyes narrowing at her in a half joking half serious way that she always gets when Lena doesn't realize her own beauty.

"It's you, you little shit!" Lena's hand came up on her sides and gripped around her waist.

"Mm. Ok. Fine. We'll go out. Only if someone actually gets off me," she laughs and Kara dips down again and kisses her hard. Pressing their bodies together as her hands get... well... handsy. Lena pulled back as Kara pouted, "hey. This was your idea, don't go off and blame me for getting out there late," she laughs and kisses her one more time before sliding out from under her. She goes to get something warmer on and meets Kara by the door.

Kara slid her arm inside Lena's and left the apartment. They walked down and a fresh fall of snow started to come down and sprinkled Lena's hair from where it flowed out of the knitted wool hat. As they approached the city centre Lena looked up to the lighted tree and smiled. Holding Kara closer. There was a soft instrumental over the loudspeakers and it made the area real serene. Kara led her towards the tunnel of Christmas lights that were multi coloured.

"Kara. Is there some reason you wanted to see these tonight? You're quiet, and when you're quiet, that's when it's time to worry," she laughs then looks at Kara who was as silent as a wall and kept her eyes forward. Lena nudged her and really started to worry. "Kara? Are you ok?" She looked at her.

Kara, out of nowhere, tripped on her own foot and Lena looks at her, "oh my god! I'm so sorry Kara! I wasn't-" she stops dead in her tracks when she sees what position Kara was in. As she fell Kara grabbed a box from her jacket pocket and cradled it in her hands. When she fell, she quickly got up halfway and was poised on her knee, looking up at Lena who's mouth was wide open. People and walkers around them were holding their loved ones close as they watched the two smitten kittens.

"Kara..." she said slowly as Kara opened the box to reveal a beautiful studded diamond silver ring, "is this for real...?"

Kara had the biggest smile on her face and tears were breaching the edges of her eyes, "Lena... you are the most important person in my life. We have fought tooth and nail together in the past two years. One year and ten months and five days if you want to be exact," she laughed and looked down but steadied her words and looked back to the love of her life and stood slowly. Their the only ones in the world. Nothing else matters. "I want to grow old together. I want to see you in the early morning when you dance to the stupid songs we pick out, and I want to see you late at night where you can barely stand on your own. I want to live in a house with someone I'm spending the rest of my life with. So I'm asking. Will you marry me?" Kara smiled hopefully at her and her eyebrows dropped as she looked over Lena.

Lena was still speechless and her actions took over for the words she couldn't say just yet. She hugged Kara so tight and kissed her neck as she buried her head in it. She backed up to look at the box between them. "Absolutely, Kara." And the crowd around them cheered loud as they sealed it with a kiss and the exchange of the ring on Lena's hand. This was the moment she always looked for, and the fact that a piece of paper could decide whether she could be happy with a certain person didn't matter anymore. She was going to be with Kara, no matter what. Maybe she is her own soulmate, but she wouldn't let her mother tell her she is bound to a life of isolation. She was going to have Kara for a support system. She's going to have two sisters and a little brother and strong cousin. She's going to have the family her mother always said she'd never have.

~~~

The wedding came around and Lena sat in the dressing room for hours. She still hasn't told Kara about the letter. She asked Kara about it and when she got it, but Kara always understood that it was a sacred thing for Lena and never pushed for her. She wrote down something, but it never hit the mark of what she wanted. Multiple papers later, she had given up and thinks she could decide on something on the fly... she knew that was a mistake. She looked in the mirror of the room. Her black hair twirled up in a tight but beautiful bun. The flyaways greased down to her scalp. A white suit. Forming to her curves and her centre chest exposed. The long white pants matched with black shoes. She twist the engagement ring on her finger. She was excited to marry Kara, but she was going to break her when Kara finds out someone else is her soulmate. The letter Kara got was not written by her. It was not her soul. She didn't care. Kara made her happy and if Kara really loved her, she wouldn't mind if Lena didn't have a letter.

"Lena, 5 minutes until the big walk," a runner told her and gave her two thumbs up. Lena gave a reassuring smile and the door closed behind the runner. She took a big breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up dark but accentuated every beautiful feature.

"This is your big day, Lena," she told her reflection, "you'll know what to say when you see her... you love her to the moon and back that words can't describe. She nodded to herself and made her way to the doors that would open for her to walk. Meeting Kara at the alter. She flattened her empty pockets and went up to Winn who would walk her down the aisle. He nodded to her, him and his blue plaid, 4-year-old bow tie. The doors opened and the lights filled the space. They walked slowly and then Lena saw Kara, dressed in white with a beautiful vail that flowed down her braided blonde hair. Her eyes bright and teeth pearly white, even with the distance between them. This is why she fell in love with her, not because the universe said so, not because she looked to further her last name, but because Kara was the light of her life. She was the sun that kept her living and she'd never ask for more than what kind of life she's already given her.

She stepped opposite Kara and the ceremony started. Her nerves starting to get the best of her and Kara silently asked if she was ok. Lena nodded slowly but then it was the exchange of the vows. Kara smiled wide and revealed the slightly crumpled envelop. Inside was words that weren't meant to be hers... She sighed when Kara looked for her envelop and her mouth opened when she didn't see it in Lena's hands. Lena drops her hand and when they hit her pant leg, there was a crinkle. A weight in her pocket now felt. She looked between Kara and the officiator and back to her leg. Slowly, almost afraid of the weight in her pocket, she stuck her hand into the fabric and it hit an object. Like it were hot to the touch, she shot her hand back. Then, again, dove her hand into pants and pulled out an untouched and unopened envelop. On the front of the letter it said... Lena.

She was ready to cry on the spot, it finally came... lost in the mail... the letter that never came. She traded with Kara and her eyes were getting more and more moist. Ready to over flow. Lena opened Kara's envelop slowly and read the vow. She laughed at it as she read... these were the words she's been trying to say for ages. The words held on by Kara since she was thirteen. Ones she thought would never be spoken by her.

Kara smiled widely and then peeled back the wax of the envelop. Her delicate fingers removing the paper. She looked at Lena once before she read aloud something Lena has not even seen herself.

  
_Lena Luthor. You were never meant to mean this much to me. I mean come on, a Danvers and a Luthor, a reporter and a CEO, two broken souls that were never supposed to cross paths. But we fought through that. We got over all that, it was like the world challenged us to stay together and test whether we're really meant for each other, and look at that... we're here today. Some things take years to perfect, and only when the moment is right is when the words fall in place. I want to spend every waking moment with you and I never want to let you go. The world has been harsh and it has been cruel, but above all that, you have stayed this beautiful being. I want us to be together at last, even though the world has tried to pull us apart. You are who I'm meant to be with. You found me all on your own and I'm not going anywhere. I love you in a way only gods can. Unbreakable and forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading!!!! I know a lot of you wanted to see what Kara had to say and Lena was never one to be ordinary. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and it's somewhat understandable. Lena and Kara's love was written in the stars! Even if CW doesn't want to recognize it!! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> If you want anything else written or submit prompts/ideas, hit me up on my tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops


End file.
